Prince NotSoCharming
by Minagorishi
Summary: Harry meets the man of his dreams—or is he really a nightmare?


"Prince Not-So-Charming"

By Minagorishi

Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't posted in so long—senior year is a bitch! Anyways, this is a rather short fic dedicated to my beloved Nimsy, who is leaving for Japan in a couple months, so I have to finish it before she leaves, which means that you wont have to wait very long for the rest.

**Disclaimer:** As you all may or may not have surmised at this point, this is a FAN fiction, meaning that a fan of the actual literary work (in this case me) was the one that wrote it, not the actual author. Therefore, it can further be surmised that I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything else, for that matter.

**Warnings:** As with most of my stories, this contains a male/male pairing. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not complain to me when I write about two guys making out—it would be your fault if you didn't bother to read this disclaimer. Further, characters, upon occasion, may be slightly out of character. Again, if you complain, I will delete your review, as you will have had prior warning. Those who flame will also have their reviews deleted, as I do not appreciate them. If you are going to critique my writings, please do so in a proper manner. You have been warned. Any warnings hereafter shall be posted when they are thought of.

**Summary:** Harry meets the man of his dreams—or is he really a nightmare?

…………………

If only The Daily Prophet could see him now, covered in sweat and dancing promiscuously, his scantily clad, well-toned form writhing seamlessly with his current dancing partner, a well-proportioned bloke, maybe a head taller than he, himself, was, wearing a bright pink fishnet shirt under a black shirt which looked as though it had been clawed at by a beast, similarly abused pink Converse, and tight-fitting black cargo pants. That's right: Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, defeater of Lord Voldemort, all-around media favorite, was at a muggle gay club, dancing with another man, which could only mean one thing: Harry Potter, owner of all aforementioned titles, was gay.

The pale brunet in Harry's arms leaned into his ear. "Want to go someplace quieter," he demanded in a husky tone, mirroring Harry's own wants. Said hero nodded and the pair went to one of the vacant upstairs bedrooms that the club was famous for, envious stares following what was, quite obviously, the two best-looking men in the club. Harry felt the magic pulsing around the other man, telling him that his current partner was under several glamours, but Harry didn't quite care, seeing as he had glamours of his own to conceal his scar and change the color of his eyes, making him nearly unrecognizable.

Harry moaned when strong hands grasped him by the hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss, shocked when the other man pulled back from him and moaned out his name.

Harry backed away, confused. "How do you know me?"

The other man grinned. "I can recognize the feel of your magic from anywhere—I've been watching you for long enough—wanting you for long enough."

"Who are you? Why were you watching me? I'm the only one I know who needs to disguise themselves, why the glamours?"

"I need the glamours because, if you knew who I was, I'm fairly certain that you'd reject me," the mysterious stranger sighed. "If you rejected me, I'd be devastated; I want you to get to know me for who I really am, not who you think I am, so I wont tell you who I am. Why don't you communicate with me through post the rest of the summer and I'll reveal myself when I'm ready?" The brunet gazed pleadingly at Harry, who swallowed. This boy was really too gorgeous to resist.

"Fine, then. We'll communicate over post and get to know each other. I hope you'll make this worth my time." Harry glared at the other man haughtily. He was acting, and he was fairly certain the other knew it, if he had truly watched Harry for as long as he said he had, but Harry felt the need to pretend so that, maybe, this gorgeous man would, indeed, make communication "worth his time."

…………………

See? I told you it was short. Chapter 2 should be up shortly. "TTFN—Ta Ta For Now!"


End file.
